


Worth It

by RandomRedneck



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Real World, F/F, Multi, Polyamory, Slice of Life, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 01:41:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11071392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomRedneck/pseuds/RandomRedneck
Summary: The daily routine of three roommates/girlfriends.





	Worth It

“Have you tried turning it on and off, _sir_?”

 

You average cubicle farm. AKA, tech support. AKA, Hell for people with short tempers.

 

“No, I’m not taking a tone, _sir_ …no, I don’t believe you’re an idiot…you forgot to what? YOU FORGOT TO PLUG IT IN!? YOU BRAINLESS CLOD! HOW HARD IS…I mean, thank you for calling.”

 

The short, bespectacled girl on the tech support end slammed the phone down, rubbing her temples in annoyance.

 

“They were right. Customer service jobs are not for me.”

 

She sighed, hoping she wouldn’t get another warning from her supervisor about yelling at customers. She glanced over at a picture on her desk.

 

“Well, at least I have something to look forward to when I get home.”

 

She was broken from her thoughts by another phone call.

 

“Hello, tech support…for the love of…PLUG IN THE COMPUTER!”

 

While a tech inept nitwit got yelled at over the phone, a few blocks away at the local gym, a buff tower of a woman was yelling at one of _her_ customers, but in a good way.

 

“Come on, Mrs. Quartz! 5 more minutes on that treadmill! You wanna drop the baby weight or what?”

 

While she coached a new mom, her ears picked up on a few meatheads talking as they walked by.

 

“No way that’s a chick, bro…yeah, probably used to be a dude. Bet she can’t even lift…”

 

She let out a weary sigh.

 

“Keep it up, Mrs. Quartz. I’ll be right back…”

 

She turned around to see where they were going.

 

“Oh, beautiful. The boxing rings…”

 

5 minutes later, she came strolling back over.

 

“Good job, Mrs. Quartz. Sorry I had to step away. Had a couple of troublesome gym rats who needed some lessons on the finer points of pugilism.”

 

As she spoke, two beat up looking schmucks stumbled out of the gym.

 

“They’re gonna love this story.”

 

At an art gallery across town, a pretty young lady with dyed blue hair stood in front of her newest piece.

 

“It’s called ‘Water Witch’. About a vengeful ocean spirit, with a secret side of good below her shell.”

 

One of the stuck-up artsy types nodded.

 

“What is your inspiration, Ms. Lazuli?”

 

She chuckled.

 

“I prefer to call them my muses. 2 of them. They always help me feel inspired. But I’m afraid their identities must remain a secret. Speaking of, I have to meet them soon. Any more questions?”

 

There were several, but she pretended she didn’t see them raise their hands.

 

“Thank you for your time.”

 

The benefits of being an artist meant she was always first home. And she knew a couple of people who likely had a rough day.

 

“And dinner is on the way. And cue Big Sexy in 3, 2, 1…”

 

On cue, the door opened. The large woman from the gym stepping inside.

 

“Hey, babe. How was the art thing?”

 

She walked over and got on her tiptoes, stealing a hello kiss.

 

“Oh, typical. Rich jerkoffs who pretend to know what they’re talking about. How was your day?”

 

She dropped her bag on the floor and flopped on the couch.

 

“Pretty good. Taught a couple of meatheads what happens when you talk about someone in earshot.”

 

Lapis sat down beside her.

 

“That’s my girl…oh, and I think our other girl just pulled up.”

 

A few minutes later, the surly geek from tech support walked in.

 

“Hey, cutie. How many people did you yell at today?”

 

Without a word, she sat down between the two of them, her ladies each giving her a kiss on each cheek.

 

“Only 5. And the supervisor didn’t find out. So it’s a good day for me. Gonna be a GREAT day when I finish studying for my degree, and I tell the entire office to shove it. Until then, I just have to deal.”

 

She cuddled up next to Jasper.

 

“And you two help me with that.”

 

Lapis giggled.

 

“Aw, Peri is affectionate tonight. It’s cute when you’re all cute like this…and there’s the Chinese. I knew you two would be hungry.”

 

Dinner, a little TV, an impromptu quickie on the couch. This was a fairly typical night for the 3 of them. 

 

“I don’t know about you two, but I’m bushed. Let’s hit the sack. I assume you wanna be in the middle, Ms. Affectionate?”

 

Peri hopped into bed.

 

“Yes I am. Got a problem with that?”

 

Both girl rolled their eyes, climbing in on either side of her. 

 

“Goodnight, sweeties. Love both of you.”

 

And in unison…

 

“We love you too, Lapis.”

 

The three quickly dozed off. A typical day for these 3 lovebirds


End file.
